


Сладкие овсяные колечки

by Tanka_Moreva



Series: Hanni-verse [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Cannibalism (briefly), Post Mpreg, Will Knows
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: Уилл втайне от Ганнибала решил вместе с сыном полакомиться сухим завтраком.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cheerios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/993829) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> серия Hanni-verse о сыне Ганнибала и Уилла; не омегаверс, но мужчины могут рожать.
> 
> Фик переведен на на фандобную битву - Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat - 2016 для команды Команда Hannigram, вычитан alma725 и командой WTF Hannigram 2016

Ганнибал Лектер девятый счастливо засмеялся, когда папа перекинул его с одной руки на другую, чтобы снять с плеча сумку. Уилл Грэм попытался повесить ее на крючок в шкафу прихожей, но сын ухватил его очки и хорошенько дернул. Сумка выскользнула из рук, и из нее посыпались документы и тетради.

— Ой-ой! — засмеялся Уилл, и малыш вслед за ним захихикал еще больше. — Глупый папа, да?

Он опустил малыша, чтобы собрать вещи. Ханни, как его ласково называли родители, стал помогать, еле стоя на ногах, как любой ребенок, которому до годика осталось всего пять недель. Как и за игрушки, он получал спасибо от папы за сбор документов. Папа не возражал, если бумаги немного мялись.

Маленькая желтая коробка привлекла внимание Ханни, и он пошел забрать ее. Когда он ее поднял, она зашуршала. Ханни решил продолжить изучение и принялся ее трясти.

— Что у тебя там? — спросил Уилл, приведя все в порядок. — Похоже, ты нашел папин обед. Его лучше спрятать, пока па не увидел.

Уилл сегодня забыл взять свой обед, и в кафетерии ему понравилась лишь коробка с одной небольшой порцией сладких овсяных колечек «Чериос». Разрываясь между работой и присмотром за ребенком… Ну, не в первый раз он забыл поесть.

— Па, — радостно улыбнулся Ханни.

— Да, па, — кивнул Уилл и поднял его. — Он не обрадуется, если узнает, что мы ели «Чериос».

Ханни спрятал голову под подбородок Уилла и снова потряс коробкой.

— Это отвратительное вещество может вызвать изменения в организме ребенка, пока он маленький, и сказаться на заболеваниях в более старшем возрасте. — Уилл пародировал любовника так, будто тот был злодеем из мультика, а не интеллигентным доктором, врачующим и тело, и душу. — Еда с высоким содержанием сахара истощает энергетический уровень и снижает способность концентрироваться длительные периоды времени.

Уилл взглянул на сына, который совершенно не догадывался, как его папа блеснул остроумием.

Все в их доме всегда было свежим, здоровым и приготовленным вручную — от пасты до хлеба. Доктор Ганнибал Лектер (восьмой) не разыгрывал, когда говорил, что заботится о том, что помещает в свое тело. Уилл не винил его, когда дело касалось их сына. Но время от времени детей нужно портить. Он с большим удовольствием предвкушал, как будет делиться заначками конфет, когда сын подрастет.

Уилл посмотрел на часы.

— Па не будет дома еще два часа. Что скажешь, Ханни? Хочешь поесть с папой немного колечек?

Ханни проворковал что-то в знак согласия.

Уилл посадил его в детский стульчик в столовой и сам сел перед ним. Он увидел легкую улыбку на лице сына и не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, глядя на темные кудри, что ни ему, ни Ганнибалу не хватало духу срезать, и на темные глаза, что отсвечивали красным, когда в них отражалось солнце — глаза Ганнибала. Уилл никогда не догадывался, что хотел бы целовать кого-то столько раз в день. Он потянулся и чмокнул сына в нос.

Уилл открыл коробку и высыпал немного колечек на столик. Он отодвинул их от Ханни и подкинул одно колечко. С «бух» и по воздушной дуге колечко точно приземлилось в рот малыша. Ханни довольно гукнул и облизался.

— М-м-м, — он потребовал еще.

— Понравилось? — улыбнулся Уилл и положил еще одно колечко ему в рот. — Одно для папы? — Он громко захрустел колечком, корча рожицы сыну. — И одно для Ханни.

На этот раз колечко стало поездом, и оно ошиблось несколько раз дорогой, прежде чем попасть сыну в рот.

Одно колечко Уилл положил в ладошку Ханни, и тот непроизвольно схватил его. Уилл направил руку к маленькому рту и увидел, как малыш, стараясь разжать пальцы, промахнулся мимо рта.

— Эх! — сказал Ханни, и Уилл чуть не лопнул от смеха.

— Да, малыш, эх! — Он взял новую порцию. — Еще разок?

Он поместил новую порцию колечек на протянутую руку Ханни. Почти вся ладонь малыша была в них, поэтому колечки попали в рот. Уилл захлопал в ладоши, и малыш, не выпуская кулачок изо рта, запищал от радости.

Перед Ханни появилась новая порция, и он попытался ее схватить, но колечки проскальзывали сквозь маленькие пальчики. Они налипли на бок ладони, и он этим воспользовался. Несколько порций спустя Ханни полностью овладел мастерством поедания готового завтрака.

— Такой умный малыш, — проворковал Уилл. Он поднял колечко, сымитировал шум самолета и осторожно поместил его в ожидающий рот сына. — Тебе нравится? Папе тоже.

Ханни самостоятельно взял колечко и без чьих-то подсказок поднес его к Уиллу:

— Па-па!

— Для па-пы? — Уилл принял угощение с благодарностью, позволяя сыну дотронуться до губ.

— Па. — Ханни схватил следующую порцию и стал ей размахивать.

— Ой, нет, — хмыкнул Уилл. — Нет колечек для па.

Он наклонился и схватил колечки из маленькой руки. Громкое чавканье Уилла вызвало еще больше смеха у счастливого малыша.

— Нет колечек для па? Вряд ли это честно.

Уилл едва удержался и не спрыгнул со своего стула, но он не мог сказать того же о своем сердце, которое скакнуло в горло. Он нервно сглотнул, прежде чем встать и повернуться, ожидая увидеть весьма хмурого любовника. Который, скорее всего, испытывал отвращение. Уилл не знал, что будет делать, если тот окажется разъяренным.

Спокойный, как всегда, Ганнибал небрежно прислонился к проему дверей столовой. Уилл глазами нашел его губы и как только увидел обычную тонкую линию, опустил взгляд. Это ничего не значило.

— Ты рано, — слабо произнес Уилл, в то время как Ханни заерзал на своем стульчике.

— Осталась бумажная работа. Я подумал, что займусь ей после ужина со своими мальчиками, по которым скучал. — Ганнибал подошел к сыну. Уилл мог по голосу определить улыбку на его лице, когда тот заговорил с Ханни: — Привет, сладкий малыш, па скучал по тебе очень сильно.

Ханни собрал новую порцию колечек вместо той, которую съел Уилл, и с гордостью предложил ее Ганнибалу.

— Это мне? — Ганнибал взял малыша на руки. — Где ты это нашел?

— Я… э… я нашел… Я забыл свой обед, поэтому… — тихо произнес Уилл и в этот раз почувствовал, что Ганнибал хмурится.

— Если большая часть колечек на столике, значит ты вообще не обедал?

Уилл посмотрел в лицо Ганнибалу и снова отвел глаза. Он не должен был ощущать себя школьником перед ним с сыном на руках. Их сыном. Уилл понимал это, и все же его сердце билось все сильней и сильней с той секунды, как Ганнибал дал себя заметить. Уилл знал, что от него ждут ответа. Он даже подумал, а не обмануть ли Ганнибала. Сказать, что на обед съел сэндвич, а колечки он купил просто так, пожевать. От этой мысли Уиллу стало еще хуже.

Ханни спас его, мгновенно привлекая внимание Ганнибала к себе.

— Па, — повторил малыш, снова пытаясь угостить отца, и, к удивлению Уилла, Ганнибал подчинился и открыл рот.

— Спасибо, мой сладкий. — Ганнибал уткнулся лицом в шею сына и стал жевать с таким звуком, с каким ели великаны в книжке, которую они читали вместе на ночь. Уилл моментально был сражен только тем, что Ганнибал съел колечко.

Губы Уилла дернулись, когда на лице Ганнибала расцвела улыбка в ответ на смех сына. Ганнибал усадил его назад и положил несколько колечек в пределах досягаемости, перед тем как присесть. Он стиснул запястье Уилла и притянул к себе.

— Я испугал тебя.

— Нет, — ответил Уилл, хотя это вообще был не вопрос.

— Лжец, — нежно произнес Ганнибал, усаживая Уилла себе на колени. — Ты думал, я был бы против?

— Скажи мне, а ты не был бы против? — спросил Уилл и перегнулся помочь Ханни с коварным колечком на шее.

— Был бы.

Уилл вернулся назад и впервые со времени встречи посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— И кто же из нас сейчас лжет, доктор Лектер?

— Я недоволен, — пожал плечами Ганнибал. Он развернул Уилла, чтобы тому было легче смотреть в лицо. — В следующие семнадцать лет случится много чего, с чем мы не будем согласны. Что он ест, — язвительно глядя на Уилла, Ганнибал проигнорировал смешок, — что изучает. Неважно, что нам не понравится. Но я был бы дураком, если бы считал, что ты не хочешь для него лучшего, что хочешь причинить ему вред.

Ганнибал наклонился к удивленному Уиллу и нежно поцеловал его. Он не собирался рассказывать, как Уилл и Ханни выглядели до смешного милыми, когда вместе ели сухой завтрак. Ганнибала больше интересовало, чтобы Уилл понял, как он важен для него.

— Мне жаль, если я заставил тебя чувствовать иначе. Ты замечательный отец, и я обещаю не быть таким тираном.

Уилл хмыкнул на такое сердечное обещание, интересуясь, надолго ли Ганнибала хватит. Сильная личность была частью того, что он любил в этом человеке. 

Именно Уилл в этот раз наклонился для поцелуя, разгорячённый улыбкой, которую мог ощущать на губах Ганнибала.

— Но если ты когда-нибудь возьмешь нашего сына в «Тако Белл», я совершу что-нибудь ужасное с тобой, — пообещал Ганнибал, когда они оторвались друг от друга.

В ответ на угрозу Уилл закатил глаза.

— Тебе нужно быть конкретнее. Ты же очень аккуратен в угрозах.

— Как ты думаешь, что мы должны предпринять, если папа повезет тебя в такое ужасное место? — Ганнибал адресовал вопрос Ханни, и тот был счастлив, что внимание обоих родителей снова вернулось к нему. Он улыбнулся и несколько раз поднял и опустил на столик свои ручки. — Что ж, все ясно. Если ты зачастишь в такие заведения, я буду вынужден тебя отшлепать.

Уилл театрально вздохнул и прищурил глаза.

— Отлично, но тебе лучше научиться готовить тако, — потребовал Уилл, хотя никогда не был любителем мексиканской кухни. Но он мог представить, какой деликатес получится у любовника. — Что за семья без тако по вторникам? 

— Мне понадобится обновить картотеку рецептов. — Тонкие губы Ганнибала растянулись в легкой улыбке. 

Уилл поднялся с его коленей.

— Вот и займись этим.

Ганнибал тоже встал. В конце концов, ужин был его обязанностью.

— Хорошо, но я установлю границы дозволенного. Стряпня, которую ты называешь «нагетсами», отвратительна. — Ганнибал наклонился поцеловать кудри сына. Принимая колечко от Ханни, Ганнибал подбросил его вверх и поймал ртом с гораздо большей непринужденностью, чем это можно было ожидать от человека с безукоризненными манерами. — Я добавлю колечки в список покупок. И найду вам чего-нибудь перекусить до того, как начну готовить ужин.

Ганнибал не стал дожидаться возражений и ушел на кухню.

— Играл ли па с его едой? — Уилл поднял Ханни высоко над головой. — Должны ли мы проверить подвал и убедиться, что па не подменили?

— Па! — счастливо захихикал Ханни и указал на двери, через которые Ганнибал исчез.

— Ты прав, Ханни, — хмыкнул Уилл и направился на кухню, нежно прижимая к груди сына. — Нам стоит оставить этого па и посмотреть, что получится.


End file.
